Swampy Jack
by Flood4
Summary: Jack was a loner and a freak. He lived in the swamp. No one liked him. So, one day three kids tryed to vandalize his house. Bad things followed.


First RS fanfic... Intended to be a one shot, unless I get good reviews…

Jack Ripley, or Swampy Jack as the kids of Lumbridge called him, was made out to be a strange figure. He lived in a wooden shack in the deepest section of Lumbridge swamp with his dog, Max. He lived by using his wood chopping axe to cut fire wood and hunt with, as well as hunting with his bow.

One day, Jack had left Max at his shack and left to the nearby forest. There, he took his bow and axe and hunted in complete silence.

Knowing that he had gone hunting, three of the local boys had gone to vandalize his house. After all, he was a freak. He was an outcast. For that, there was no reason not to tear up his house.

Upon reaching the shack, Max began barking his head off at them.

"Shut the stupid dog up! If Jack comes, we're dead!" yelled one of the boys.

Another boy pulled out a large pocket knife.

"His dog's a freak too. It doesn't deserve to live." The other kids nodded, laughing.

No luck tonight, though Jack. Oh well, he thought, best go home and spend some time with Max.

Upon getting near his house, he heard a strange noise. Whimpering. What was that whimpering? A hurt animal?

His eyes opened wide with realization. It must be Max.

The boy put his knife away. On the ground below him lay a dead dog, lying in a pool of blood.

"Jack deserves to lose his loved one. He's a freak." The boy chuckled, with a strange gleam in his eye.

The other boys nodded.

"Let's go inside now," said one of the boys.

The others complied and went inside, closing the door once inside.

The shack consisted on one room. To the right were a cooking spit and a number of pots and pans. To the left was a wooden chair and a bed. There were red hot embers in the fire pit under the spit. There were two windows, one next to the door, and the other on the opposite side of the house.

"What a barbarian. Look at this place. It's a trash heap."

"Let's burn it down," said the same boy who had killed Max.

"Yeah. I brought some wine to drink, but this is a way better cause."

Jack was approaching his house in silence. The whimpering he had heard had stopped. He notched and arrow into his bow, just in case.

Getting closer, he felt a sharp pain to his heart. There was Max, surrounded in blood. He leaned down and touched him, tears beginning to build up in his eyes. He saw the several stab wounds.

He then heard the voices inside. He peeked through the window to see three boys gathered around the fire. One had a knife.

He saw red. He opened the window as silently as possible. Once he thought one of the boys had seen him, but he just put his focus back on creating the fire.

Jack aimed his arrow at the boy with the knife. He pulled with all the strength he had and let it loose.

In almost an instant, the arrow passed through the boy's skull. Then the boy's blood splatted everywhere and he fell down, into the fire. His body hitting the embers sent blood covered ashes into the air.

One of the other boys yelled out Jack's name. This gave the man satisfaction. The boys were afraid for their lives. Too bad they wouldn't be allowed to keep them. Jack ran to the door of his shack and tried to open it. However, it was locked.

He took out his axe. This won't take long, he thought.

As Jack began chopping the door down, the boys tried to make a plan.

"He's going to kill us! We have to get out of here!"

The other boy pointed to the opposite side window. "Through there! It's our only chance!" He then ran to the window and opened it up. He then began to lower himself out of the window.

About that time, Jack had busted through the door, and ran up to the boy who wasn't climbing out.

"No! Sir, please spare me! I had nothing to do with it! It was the other guys! I told them not to! They wouldn't listen! You have to-"

Before he was finished talking, Jack took his axe and swung it through the boy's shoulder. Blood from the gash came down and splatted to the ground. The boy screamed in pain. Jack grinned evilly. He then took the axe and slashed his head in half horizontally. The top half of his head fell to the ground, and then the rest of his body.

By this time, the other boy had made his escape. He ran as fast as he could through the swamp. However, seeing as he had only few times ventured into the swamp, he didn't know where he was going, or how to reach safety.

Jack was hot on his trail, blood thirsty and ready for a kill. He could see a dark figure ahead and knew it was the last boy.

He's too far away to get with my axe, the thought. However… My bow…

He notched another arrow and aimed as best he could. He pulled all the way back. Just before he let it fly, Max's face came into his mind.

"This is for you, my friend."

He let it go. The arrow went far, and struck the boy in his right knee, bringing him to the ground.

Jack slowly made his way over to the boy. When he reached him, the boy's leg was covered with blood. He laughed at the sight.

"Please! I have a family! A mom, and a dad, and three sisters! You have to let me live!"

"Max was my family. You didn't let him live."

With that, he took his axe and slashed into his back, going all the way through to the ground. The boy blinked, and then he opened his eyes again, only this time they did not close.

Jack dragged the bodies to the fire place, where he burned them. He knew that if the authorities found them, he was in a world of trouble. But then, this was the middle of nowhere, and he was an outcast. A freak. No one would come to see him anyway. He then just sat by the fire and drank his new bottle of wine.

R&R and then tell me if you want me to continue or not.


End file.
